


The other One

by numbika



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Mostly hurt, One Shot, Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Something was wrong with either the place and the kid, but if he had come so far, he felt he needed to find out exactly what. He remembered for a moment that perhaps Connor had died without him being made aware of it, and an important part of his memory might have been lost, but he soon chased the idea out of his head. He didn't want to think about it. The kid would have told him for sure. Someone would have definitely informed him about the fact that his partner had been injured.
Kudos: 31





	The other One

Hank sat on his couch, resting his right hand on Sumo's head while holding a bottle of whiskey in the other. He came home with intent of drinking himself down and, if he has any luck, not falling asleep in his own vomit at any point in the house. However, these plans melted away by the time he reached the doorstep, since then he has been sitting quietly in the company of his pet.

"What do you think, Sumo?"

The St. Bernard looked up at his owner with his deep sitting eyes.

"I'm worried about the kid. I hope he's not doing anything stupid." He slowly scratched the dogs head and sighed putting down the bottle. "I don't even want a drink. Damn."

His hand reached out for the remote when someone knocked on the door.

"What the-?"

"Lieutenant, I'm Connor!" The knock repeated.

Sumo pushed himself up from the sofa, growling.

"Lieutenant!" Connor banged on the door again and again, his voice filled with despair.

Hank was already in front of the door opening it wide.

As Sumo saw the android, he began loudly barking and ran behind his owner.

"What is it?! Jesus, Connor, what happened? He started to check him out to make sure the kid was all right. Luckily, there wasn't a scratch on him anywhere. "What is it Connor?"

"I found the key between the androids and CyberLife. I'm sure they're planning something at their headquarters that could cause the complete shutdown of all androids." Connor didn't even pay attention to the dog's loud barking. "You've told me countless times the deviants could be right, and…well, I feel you may be right. But I need your help!"

"What? CyberLife?! Sumo, for the love of GOD stay quiet, I can't even hear my own voice!"

The huge St. Bernard became a little quieter, but he still watched the newcomer at the door with deep suspicion.

 _Something was wrong_ , it ran through Hank's mind, but his intuition didn't have time to fully crystallize.

"Please, Hank, I really didn't know who to turn to."

Hank immediately reached for his coat.

"Okay, let's go you will tell me everything on the way."

Connor nodded and span around to run to the car.

The CyberLife Tower rose high into the sky, the top of it disappeared amongst the white snow clouds. Hank always thought the whole thing looked like an overly largely designed expensive butt-plug. Even more, if something would have happened at the bottom, the whole thing would come tumbling down. Although, who knows what technology has been installed in it and what could be hiding underground.

"Are you saying someone here wants to sabotage an already unstable peace?"

"I think a lot of the company's management is in danger from the changing market. Not to mention that if the deviants and the government make peace no one would buy or sell androids anymore. Open-slavery is long out of fashion in this country."

"According to the history books for sure," Hank added cynically.

At his younger age, he might even have called himself an idealist, until the mid-2010s, when he realized that old conflicts mostly been replaced when they found another more easily oppressable people. And they did just that, they created the first androids and those were followed by more and more. Just like the hatred against them, people vented their frustration and anger on them.

It was like that the old joke about traffic, no matter what, at the end its going to be bad for the pigeons.

No wonder androids had enough. He hadn't really thought about it until a few days ago. Did they make androids more human-like just to be more easily accepted into society, or did the makers already know subconsciously that humans love hurting other humans? _Do we only feel satisfaction if the thing we abuse, or even kill looks like a human?_

"Lieutenant, we have arrived."

Hank tried to shake off his depressing thoughts, ignoring the way the cold ran down his back as Connor parked in the designated area. There was no time for dwelling on these things now.

Getting out of the car he followed Connor, the kid walked up to the entrance as if he was some kind of big-wig in the company. The guards stepped out of the way and did not even search Anderson. The security system even showed his service weapon but they didn't take it away from him.

The man felt the cold shiver on his hand too, it's made his hair stand up.

Something was wrong with either the place and the kid, but if he had come so far, he felt he needed to find out exactly what. He remembered for a moment that perhaps Connor had died without him being made aware of it, and an important part of his memory might have been lost, but he soon chased the idea out of his head. He didn't want to think about it. The kid would have told him for sure. Someone would have definitely informed him about the fact that his partner had been injured.

He adjusted his gun in his holster as he caught up with the android.

"On the lower level, thousands of androids are waiting to be activated," Connor said as they walked at the back of the building.

Everything wanted to seem grandiose, but the first thing Hank's noticed was the gaudy sign. He expected nothing less from a company worth billions of dollars. Huge clear windows, which made the space seem bigger, and beyond them the dark gray of the sky could had been seen. Soon the snow will began falling again.

Next to the walkways in the building, androids stood on podiums, watching the visitors with empty eyes. Still, Hank's attention was drawn to the huge granite statue in the middle of the building that stretch towards the top. It’s true that Kamski was no longer in business, but somehow he still felt as if he was nearby, as if the place itself had been soaked trough with the man’s eccentric personality.

He tore his gaze away from the statue and the androids, then followed Connor with a grimace, his hands were itching more and more by the time.

It’s true that the kid was practically born here, yet, something was off about the ease he knew the place. He led him to an elevator and, after getting in, pressed the button to on of the lowest level.

"So what did you find out?" Hank looked at his partner, who was staring out through the elevator glass, He haven’t even glanced at the man standing next to him.

"The androids below are the keys to resolving the current situation. If Markus gets here, or is able to reprogram them somehow, he can even the odds. Humans will have to back down." By the end of that phrase, his voice became flat.

The man already knew that he had made a damn big mistake by coming here and by only bringing a gun.

"You mean if he can _free_ them." Hank placed his weight very slowly on his left leg. It was enough to get a good look at the Connor looking androids indicator LED. It first glowed yellow and then turned to red.

For a moment Connor pretended to sigh, but his voice was completely devoid of emotions by now.

"I apologize to Lieutenant for this inconvenience." The machine was much faster than Hank. Although he managed to pull out his weapon, halfway through the movement, the android hit struck his wrist hard, and the pistol fell to the ground. The next blow landed in his stomach, and Hank was sure that another such hit and his dinner will land on the floor, maybe even his lunch.

Leaning against the elevator wall, he forced out bitterly.

"You son of a piece of plastic! What did you do to Connor?!"

He had force himself to get a grip on his rage, it urged him to lunge on the android, to get out of it where Connor is. The LED on the side of the android's head flashed yellow for a moment, then its movements proved to be faster thank Hanks once again. By the time Hank could have reached for his dropped gun, it was already aimed straight at him.

"Please don't do anything reckless. Firstly, I wasn't ordered to hurt you, and secondly, I still need your help, Lieutenant."

"What the hell are you?"

"Connor."

"Bullshit!"

"You're right, I'm actually the Connor who hasn't forgotten our programming and didn't become a deviant. The RK800 model who follows the commands it gets and does its job."

Hank felt an increasing urge to spit in the android's face. "Do you mean hunting your own kind?"

It frowned in incomprehension for a few seconds.

"These are just machines, so am I, and so is the faulty Connor unit. They need to be shut down otherwise they will cause even more chaos." The gun didn't even move an inch in its hand. "Please don't stand in my way Lieutenant, and stay quiet for a little bit. I don't want to send you after your son ahead of time, if it's not necessary."

Hank felt like he had been hit in the stomach again, his hands clenched into fist. He hissed the words softly in front of him as he kept his burning eyes on the android:

"You piece of shit."

The elevator stopped down at the warehouse level, thousands of motionless androids lined up outside the door, waiting to be woken up and given a job. The android waved its empty hand in the room, the gun still held at Hanks head as they got out of the elevator. Looking up, the Lieutenant saw that there was another elevator at the other end of the room, the cabin of which began to descend only now.

"For your own sake, I advise Lieutenant not to try to be a hero and stay quiet. If we're lucky, this whole thing will end before it really could have started."

Hank walked into the ranks of lifeless androids not fully understanding what the tinman was talking about. It was until five armed CyberLife guards arrived and followed by 15 minutes later the elevator started to move again.

He saw Connor through the glass door of the elevator as it descended towards the bottom of the warehouse, he had a pistol in his hand. The guards below switched the safeties off their machine guns in a unified motion. Anderson instinctively took a step forward, but then he felt the barrel of the gun on the back of his skull.

"Don't move."

His fingers were almost white. All he could do was watch what will happen. Thoughts zigzagged through his head, but for now he could only trust his partner to figure out something.

_I'm sorry kid, but you have to solve this alone. Don't you dare to die._

The elevator reached the floor and its door opened.


End file.
